In The Medow
by EdwardCullenGirl1425
Summary: Edward goes away with his whole family on a hunting trip, leaving Bella alone. She decides to hangout with Jacob, but what happens when Edward comes back and bella is just barely alive, suck at summeries sorry.
1. Blackout

I lay-ed upon the prickly grass feeling the breeze against my face, I don't know how long I had been lying here but it sure seemed like forever. I was waiting for Edward to come back from his 3 day hunting trip with his whole family. Only one more day I thought to myself. I could survive it til then.

I had Jacob till he got back. I finally got some time alone to just have fun. He loved showing off his Wolf form so much half the time I was with him he was changed. I knew he'd be back any moment from turning back into a human. I didn't see why Edward was so hard on him. I had to admit he could be hard headed sometimes, but he's still a nice guy.

Just as I sat up he emerged from the forest, a huge smile on his face. I got and walked over to him. I knew it was wrong to spend time with Jacob in My and Edwards medow, But 3 days was a long time and I needed something, and I really didn't want to be alone.

"Are you done showing off for one day?" I chuckled stopping a few feet from him. "No not yet but I'd thought I'd take a break before I totally make you fall for me" I shook my head laughing. He really believed I'd ever leave Edward? "Ah.. I wouldn't say that. Edward is the love of my existence, I don't think you can change that" His eyes narrowed and his smile faded.

"Why do you even love that bloodsucker anyway? I'm better than him" He stated his smile returning slightly. I crossed my arms infront of my chest giving him a nasty look. "Oh and how do you suppose that?" I asked. "I'm way more fun. He is way to proper. If it's not polite it's not good."

"To proper? Thats your best reason? Thats like saying he's to white." Jacob pursed his lips and nodded "Your right, he is to white, Another reason I'm better"

I rolled my eyes. "Jake as much as I do love you, your no Edward." That seemed to tick him off, his fist clenched by his sides and he looked like he was having a hard time controlling his anger. "What the hell has those leeches ever done for you!? There is no way they care for you like I do! They only put you in danger"

"No they don't! I'm a danger magnet, remember, I could be with God and stil find some life threatening thing." I screamed. I couldn't believe he was acting like this. "Do you really love them more than me! I was there for you first! I'm better than them"

"No your not! I can't believe your being so stubborn if you really loved me like you say you do then wouldn't you want me to be happy!" He was shaking so hard before I hadn't noticed and as soon as I finished my sentence it all happened so fast. My Jacob disappeared. A moster was in front of me. And I was slowly dying.


	2. Dying

I lay-ed there in the grass trying to understand what just happen. I couldn't move, my whole body ached. Did Jacob really just do that to me? I'd never been so afraid, it beat the times with James, and victoria. I wanted Edward. I wanted to call out to him, but I knew he wouldn't come, not for another day.

I felt the grass around me wet, and my clothes soaking it up. Blood. I could smell it. I looked around but I couldn't see Jacob anywhere, I saw nothing but an empty forest. I tried to get up again, I had to go home, It was almost dark who knows what else could come. I should have known it was no use. Maybe Alice would see me and they come back.

I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a dream. That Edward wasn't right about Jacob, and this never happened, thats all I wanted.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I wasn't in the Medow anymore. I moved my head as much as it would allow me to examine the room. I was at the hospital. How long was out. Suddenly, there infront of me was my angel. "Edward" I murmured weakly. He closed his eyes tight, to control whatever emotion it was, then he opened them and looked at me. He was completely torn.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have went with them, not for three days. I just didn't think..I'm-" I couldn't do anything but look at him now. My body was so numb it was hard to speak. I closed my eyes again, it seemed to get harder and harder to open them. I heard him call "Carlisle" out, his voice broke and I knew if he could cry it would be now.

"Edward.." I heard Carlisle start. I could feel the unconciousness rolling over me. I heard him wisper very fast, though I don't know how I heard it, he said "She's not gonna make it" I was gonna die?! I tried to open my eyes, I wanted to see Edward, even if he was gonna change me, I had to see him, I knew if I was one them, it wouldn't be the same.

As much as I hasseled I couldn't do it. And I finally feel into what I hoped would be my last sleep as a human.


	3. Unfortunate

I woke up hearing screaming. I knew it wasn't coming from me, it sounded like Esme. I sat up and looked around. I was in Edwards room. It took me a minute to realize I could sit up again. I looked at myself. My skin was so pale and beautiful looking. I heard a low chuckle next to me, I looked and noticed Edward.

"Did you really believe I wasn't gonna change you, as much I didn't want to, I couldn't help myself." He got up and sat next to me. I finally noticed that not only did I hear screaming I could actually hear the whole this. I hopped up with joy, wanting to try out my new Vampire powers. I looked at Edward and saw his eye's were black.

"Edward? Why are your eyes black, didn't you hunt big?" He just nodded looking out the window. Why don't you ever tell me anything I thought. I heard Alice at the door and she bounced in running up to me to give me hug. Emmet and Jasper followed behind her. For the first time I actually got a hug from Jasper. It put a huge smile on my face.

Emmet sat down next to Edward and they started whispering. "Every-thing's ready, Alice said she'll take Bella, and we got a freeway. I can't wait" He said it fast, I wonder if he forgot I could hear him now. "Wait for what? Why is Alice keeping me what are you talking about?" I asked. What could they possibly be doing?

"Good going dimwit" Jasper mumbled. Edward got up and embraced me. It didn't feel the same , it surprisingly felt better, more passionate. I rested my head against his chest. He seemed like he was trying to find the right words, or the right excuse.

"Bella.. We have to go out hunting again. Your gonna stay here with Carlisle,Esme,Alice, and Rosalie." He said kissing my forehead. I looked up at him. He was lying I kew he was. I just wanted him to tell the truth. He never told me anything.

"But when do I get to hunt?" They all exchanged looks. "Soon enough My love. Are you thirsty?" I shook my head and he seemed to relax a little. I knew they were up to something. I looked over at Alice who was obviously trying not to look at me.

I sighed. I guess hunting was probably what the were gonna do. All their eye's were coal black. "Alright" Alice looked at me in confusion. Then she smiled big. I noticed Edward nodded slightly answering someone in his head. Alice grabbed my hand and began dragging me from the room. "You'll love what we have planned tonight Bella."

As we were leaving, I felt something. It seemed to be taking over me. I looked back at Edward. His eyes seem apoligetic. I pulled my hand away from Alice and she stopped. Edward's faced seemed as surprised as her had. I finally go what was going on. Suddenly Carlisle and Esme were by Alice. They all were trying to get me to come with them. I didn't want to do it.

"Edward.. you can't!" I screamed at him. I couldn't control myself anymore. "Bella you should have known this was coming, do you really still care about him. After what the Dog did to you. He left you dying, if we hadn't come when we did you would be dead!"

"I could care less what happens to hat damn Mongrel! I don't want you guy hurt! I couldn't take that Edward." Jasper was trying to calm down I could tell, but it wasn't working. "C'mon Bella we can totally take him on. he hurt you, there's no way we'll let him live" Emmet burst out. He had a grin on his face I knew he was happy

"I saw how Seth ripped apart Riley, I.. don't.. Edward you can't!" He came over to me and held me. "Bella I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do, it's set, his time ends tonight." Then they were gone. I was standing there with Alice hugging me, she could tell I would be crying if I was human. Esme was rubbing my back telling me they'd be fine. I wanted to believe it I did.. But how could I?


	4. Help me

**_EPOV_**

I ran as fast as could towards the border line. My brothers were having trouble keeping up. I wouldn't rest till he was nothing but a corpse. I should have known the one time I went away on a big trip, something would happen. I hated seeing Bella like that, so pale and cold, she looked like us. I wanted to kill myself as soon as I saw her. My love dying before my eyes.

I was so surprised I could stop myself from going after him right then. But Bella is my first priorety. _Oh I can't wait to kick his ass, no ne messes with bella and gets a way with it_ I heard Emmett, practically screaming. I had to smile at that. Jasper was eagar as well but he had his mind on Alice and Bella, making sure everything would go smooth there.

I started to slow as we reached the border. We were about to break the treaty, well when I changed Bella I already did, but I knew it was gonna be war right here. _Was Carlisle and Esme coming?_ Jasper walked up next to me wondering. I nodded "If they can get Bella calm enough"

When I left Bella like that it killed me to see how hurt she was, but she wasn't gonna stop me, He was gonna die, even if I had to with him. No one is allowed to hurt her. She always bugged me he was so damn good, I listened and look what happen.

I Looked at the woods and Carlisle and Esme appeared. Esme looked as torn as I was, Bella must have been some trouble. "How was Bella?" I asked. Carlisle sighed "Alrigt now, Alice and Rose are teaching sometings about vampire powers."

_Bella was horriable Edward, I couldn't stand to see it. I could have sworn she was crying even though it was immpossiable for her to, it killed me inside to see her suffer. I didn't want to leave her. _Esme had her hands clenched at her sides. She seemed to relax after Jasper sent a wave of calm towards her. I looked across the line. I could smell him, he was close. Everyone already knew what to do. I gave them the signal and we took off.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

Esme and Alice got me come down stairs. I knew I didn't have to breathe but I couldn't stop gasping for air. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, they were all ptting ther lives on the line to get back at Jacob. If any of them got hurt It'd be all my fault. Carlisle was gathering a pile of papers and handed them to Rosalie. I didn;t really care what they were, but i was curious

How everyone else stayed calm beat me. Esme sat on my other side, Alice refused to move from my side. "Sweety don't worry ok, Edward, Jasper, Emmett they'll all be fine" Esme rubbed my back to see if it would calm. Right now only having them ack would do it.

"Esme.. Why would they do it.. They could so easily get killed.. like with Selth" I shuttered at the thought of that happening to them. Carlisle walked over and sat across from us, he looked serious and calm. "Bella, they'll be fine, we've done this before.. nothing to worry about, but if you wanna make sure they come back safe me and Esme must go and help them.

I was hiding my face in Alice now. She tried to calm as she rubbed my back as Esme did. I just nodded and wispered "Come back safly please.. " Esme kissed my head and stood. "I promise Bella, we'll all be safe." I didn;t want Esme to leave me, she was like my second mother. Carlisle went over and talked to Rosalie again.

They gave me one more good-bye before they disappeared out the door. I wanted to cry so bad. Now I wish I was still human. Alice just jeld me there singing something I didn't know. It seemed to calm me a little.

"Bella, why don't we try to work on you skills while their gone, maybe it'll take your mind off it" Rosalie helped me up off the couch and we headed for the back yard. I should go run after them, help them or get them to come back, I don't care if Alice said they be fine, I had to go to them. Alice followed and wispered in my ear "Never bet on me Bella you know better than that."


End file.
